Mean Street
by Mako Headrush
Summary: This is a story chronicling Reno's hard past, how he overcame adversity and poverty, and how he came to join the Turks. Based in part upon the AU from my one-shot story "Crying". Contains several OC's; no romantic pairings as yet. Rated M due to some language and bleak/mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**(Usual disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any lyrics quoted within. This is written for fun, not profit)**

* * *

_At night I walk this stinkin' street past the crazies on my block  
And I see the same old faces and I hear that same old talk  
And I'm searching for the latest thing, a break in this routine  
I'm talkin' some new kicks, ones like you ain't never seen_

**Mean Street - Van Halen**

* * *

Each day, the redheaded boy dashed in and out of the rather dangerous-looking machinery on the factory floor with a practiced ease that almost seemed carefree; though one wrong move near these moving parts could result in the loss of a finger, or a foot - or much, much worse. He was the smallest and the fastest amongst all of the children who worked in the garment factory, nestled deep within the Sector 7 slums. Here beneath the Plate, amidst the filth and decay of Lower Midgar, there were no child labor laws; no labor safety regulations; nothing but the drudgery of hard, backbreaking manual labor. It was either that, or turning to things such as prostitution that enabled the working poor, these Untouchables, to get a bit of food in their bellies; and, if they were lucky, shelter and a warm, dry place to sleep.

For ten-year old Reno, it was the only life he knew, and really, when he thought long and hard about it, he couldn't complain much. Though he had never been above the Plate, he had heard fantastic stories about the upper class who resided there, and the great President Rupert ShinRa, who controlled most of the world's holdings in Mako energy. The young boy had a poor, but loving family; his mother, Aylinn, his father, Elias, and a sister, Renata. All four worked in the factory, Reno's mother and sister serving as seamstresses; his father tended to the massive boiler that drove steam to heat the factory floor, and to power the machines that ran off steam. Aylinn also served as a healer in the factory, along with two other women, Carya and Selene. The three healers would tend to injuries sustained on the job, of which there had been many; the machinery was unsafe, and the cruel foreman who ran the floor wasn't exactly concerned with the safety of those he oversaw. Aylinn's gift of healing was innate; in her veins ran the blood of the Ancients, though she was not one-hundred percent Cetran, the bloodline was strong enough to afford her these skills.

Materia use was not allowed within the factory walls, save for the healers, who carried Cure materia with them. The no-materia rule was rather pointless, anyway; most of these working poor could not even afford materia, though some did own materia that they'd found lying around in the streets, or discovered by picking through the trash.

It was a hard life, but Reno knew nothing else; at the very least, he was secure in the knowledge that his parents loved him. Though he was far from well fed, Reno was not starving. He, Renata, and their parents picked through dumpsters behind restaurants for scraps, the same way that so many others just like them did, trying to eke out a living; or simply trying to survive until the next day dawned.

Renata was the elder of the two children by three years; she was going on fourteen, while Reno was about to turn ten. Like her brother and mother, she had flaming red hair, though Renata's was flecked here and there with strands of white blond. Her eyes were a deep emerald green, and were large and inquisitive, unlike Reno's eyes of bright blue, which were slightly almond-shaped. The girl was protective of Reno, and he of her. Though he was but a child, Reno was sharp enough to realize that his sister was growing and developing into a beautiful young woman. The physical changes her body was going through were becoming hard to ignore, as were the wanton stares and lustful gazes directed toward her from the gruff and cruel foreman, Mr. Barnes.

As the four of them clocked in one morning, Renata gave Reno a _look_, motioning him over to the side; Mr. Barnes had just caught sight of the young girl, and was advancing toward them. Renata wanted nothing more than to get to her sewing station, and quickly. Aylinn noticed her daughter's change in demeanor, and saw Barnes leering at her. Over the past few weeks, Aylinn had come to realize that Barnes had an interest in her daughter, and the thought sickened her - not only because of Renata's young age, but also because of Barnes' reputation as a lech and a sadist.

"Is he bothering you again?" Aylinn hissed. She gave her husband a look as well, before he departed down the staircase into the depths of the factory, where the boiler room was. **_Watch_**_ him_, the look said. _Watch Barnes. I do not trust him, not one whit._

"No, Mama!" the girl lied, pulling her hair back underneath the factory-issued hair net, one like all the other girls wore. "Everything is fine." _Don't want mama to worry, but at least I can tell Reno what's going on_, Renata thought. Reno was her best friend, and she trusted him to keep any secrets she had; she had done the same for him many times.

"You two get to work now, I am working in the laundry room today," Aylinn told her children, giving both a tired smile.

"You're not on the sewing floor today, mama?" Renata paled slightly; not having her mother nearby could spell trouble, particularly if Barnes was lurking, and it always seemed he was doing so whenever Renata was around.

"Just for today," Aylinn replied, her lips setting in a thin line. She could pick up on Renata's nervousness, and knew exactly the reason why. _Minerva help him if he tries anything with my little girl._

"Reno, watch out for your sister," Aylinn instructed the boy, and he nodded. "I will, mama," he replied. "See you at lunch!" Reno said brightly, waving at his mother as she left. Once his mother was not within earshot, Reno pulled at his sister's arm, frowning.

"Ow!" Renata blurted, as they ascended the staircase. Mr. Barnes, keys jangling from a giant ring fastened to his belt loop, was locking the factory doors, just as he did every day. It was done to prevent employee theft, or so Barnes claimed, not that there was really anything worth stealing within the squalid factory walls.

"Renata, what is going _on_?" Reno hissed, glancing furtively behind him to see if Barnes was there, but he wasn't. "You're acting so weird - "

"Shut up and listen, okay?" Renata interrupted, speaking quietly and quickly. "It's Mr. Barnes. Reno...ugh, it's so gross - he told me he intends to ask mama permission to marry me."

"To _marry _you? You're just a kid!" Reno spluttered, protesting. "That's sick!"

"I know," Renata whispered, as they reached the top of the stairwell. "But I'm almost fourteen...I would be legal, then." Under Midgar Common law, the minimum age for marriageable girls was fourteen; ironically, males had to be a bit older to file for a marriage license, sixteen was the minimum age for men. Mr. Barnes was well above that minimum age, however - he was thirty-two.

"That's _disgusting_," Reno argued, getting more and more upset by the minute. "He's old, and he's a pervert. 'Nata, I've seen how he ogles a lot of the girls, some even younger than you." Reno was the eyes and ears on the factory floor, and though he kept some of that knowledge to himself, he would share anything he felt was worth telling with his parents, or his sister.

"Look, I gotta go," Reno said quickly. Talan, an older boy of seventeen who assigned floor runners such as Reno their daily tasks, was standing nearby, looking expectantly at the young redhead. "I'll watch out for that jerk the best I can, okay? Just make sure you're never alone with him. I'll take care of you, Nata, always. I promise," Reno said earnestly, quickly kissing his sister good-bye.

"I'll stick with all the other ladies," Renata assured him, waving at her little brother. "Bye, fire-head!"

Reno chuckled at the endearment, and then he quickly joined the small group of boys and girls who had gathered around Talan. "Whatcha got for us today, Talan?" Reno asked.

Talan grinned, the smile splitting his dirt-smeared face. "Well, I need the smallest hands we got for the first job. Got a gear stuck in one of the cutting machines. Now, there's a lever that keeps the blade from runnin' through - I'm gonna man that, keep the blade away while one of you's goes in there and gets the gear out. Got it? So who wants the job? One extra gil, hard cash, for the first volunteer."

_One whole gil! _Reno thought, smiling. _I can buy 'Nata something for her birthday! _His hand went up automatically. "Pick me! Pick me!" he shouted, pleading, his voice joining the chorus of other children who were lured by the promise of gil. "I want to do it!"

"Let's see..." Talan murmured, glancing over the young and eager faces. "How about...ah, you there, Fletcher!" he called to the boy standing right next to Reno.

"Damn it!" Reno muttered, feeling utterly disappointed. Fletcher was just about Reno's size, though Reno did, in fact, have smaller hands. The boy grinned at Reno and shrugged. "Sorry," he murmured, still grinning widely. "Maybe next time you'll get a turn."

"Yeah," Reno grumbled. "Whatever."

"The rest of you's, need you doing the usual odd jobs out there," Talan told the rest of the children. "Sweepin', pickin' up buttons, needles and thread, I want the floor spotless. Got an important visitor comin' this week, Mr. Barnes wants this place in top order!"

"No shit?" Reno murmured, half to himself, as he turned to his tasks. _Wonder who this important visitor might be...I'll tell mama and papa later, 'Nata too, they probably haven't heard anything yet. _Grabbing a broom, Reno set about to sweeping, as Talan and Fletcher headed toward the cutting machine in the far corner of the shop. He glanced over at Renata, head bent over her sewing machine, keenly concentrating on her work. Barnes was nowhere in sight - for now, and for that, Reno was grateful. _Good, I hope he stays the hell away from this floor._

Reno was not to get his wish, however; some hours later, Mr. Barnes reappeared, and made a beeline for Renata's sewing station. Reno's jaw clenched angrily, his knuckles turning white around the broom handle. He stood there silently while Barnes tried making small talk with Renata. It was clear that the women and girls who sat near Renata were just as uncomfortable with the man's presence; a few of the older women outright glared at him, shaking their heads in disgust.

"Hello, my pretty redhead," Mr. Barnes crooned, bending down and speaking right into Renata's ear, his breath hot on her face. "Did you speak to your mother like I asked you to?"

"No, I didn't," Renata replied, refusing to look at him or make eye contact with him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Barnes, I can't. I need to get my work done here, sir."

Barnes threw his head back and laughed, piggish looking eyes glittering darkly in his sunken-looking eye sockets. "So serious, you must learn to smile!" he declared. Mr. Barnes wrapped a meaty hand around Renata's upper arm, gripping it hard. "I am through playing around with you, girl. I intend to have you as my wife, I was trying to be nice by askin' for your parents' permission, but I don't need it anyway. I always get what I want."

"I'm just a _kid_," Renata argued, knowing that Barnes would likely call her on her insubordination and punish her. "I'm only thirteen years old!"

"You're old enough to be married," Barnes snorted, eyeing Renata's developing breasts, hidden though they were underneath her baggy, shapeless dress. "And very comely, I might add," he murmured, standing behind Renata and placing his hands on her shoulders, massaging them, his fat, grease-smeared fingers smudging her dress. Renata's hands shook, and she dropped her bobbin.

"Mr. Barnes, _sir_!" came a deep and booming female voice from behind them. Barnes turned with a scowl on his face that turned to a look of surprise as he recognized Meryl, the floor matron.

"Meryl," Barnes muttered, straightening himself up as he greeted the woman, irritated at the unexpected interruption, though he plastered fake smile on his grizzled face. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's no pleasure of _mine_," Meryl said sourly, grimacing at the man. She, like all of the women who worked in the garment factory, was well aware of Mr. Barnes and his proclivities. "Renata needs to get back to her sewing, we have order to fill," the woman barked, hoping that this interruption would prevent Barnes from further harassing the young girl - or worse. Meryl gave Renata a careful look, and the girl nodded in understanding, picking up the bobbin she'd dropped, and quietly returning to work.

"_Thank you_," Renata mouthed to Meryl, unseen by Barnes, who was staring down the matron, trying to intimidate her, but the woman was not afraid of him. She'd dealt with his type far too many times before.

"Well, of course, " Barnes murmured, enraged at the woman, but unable to do anything about it, not at the moment. He silently vowed to have words with her superior later on. Reno stared at the oaf hatefully from across the floor as he continued sweeping, wishing the man would die, or simply disappear and stop harassing his sister. It pained Reno that he couldn't _do_ anything to make Mr. Barnes' behavior stop.

Everything came to a sudden halt on the factory floor as a shrill scream sounded from the far corner. Reno's head whipped around, and he caught the sick expression on Talan's face. He was no longer holding the lever, and Fletcher lay on the floor; the small boy was the one who was screaming.

Reno ran over like a shot, and slid on the floor, skidding to a stop, his feet sliding in some sort of puddle. Something wet. And red. Blood, lots of it, some still pulsing from the stub that used to be Fletcher's arm.

"Fletch!" Reno cried, crouching over the frightened boy who was quickly going into shock. "Talan, man, what the hell!" Reno shouted. "Get some goddamned help!" Talan was standing there shaking and sobbing; he was bordering on catatonic, wracked with guilt over what had happened - it was an accident, his hand had slipped off the lever and the cutting blade came back down fast when Fletcher's little hand was still in the machine. The blade had cleanly severed the arm just above the elbow; Fletcher's face was contorted in pain as Reno did his best to comfort the boy.

At Reno's words, Talan suddenly seemed to snap out of his catatonia, and ran out of the room to summon help. "R-right!" the boy stammered, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'll get the healer!" he shouted as he fairly flew out of the room. Reno held on tightly to Fletcher's good hand, and supported the boy's head with his other hand. The brown eyes were clouding over as Fletcher went into shock; blood spattered the pale skin of his face, and his flaxen curled hair.

"Hang on bud, hang on," Reno murmured, trying to sound reassuring, though truthfully, he was scared out of his mind. Many of the women on the floor had come over to assist, Renata amongst them, binding up the bleeding stump with scraps of remnant cloth.

"Reno," Renata whispered, crouching beside her brother. "Did anyone find...the rest of his arm?" she asked, trying to choke down her queasiness. Reno's head jerked up - he hadn't even thought of that, looking for what was left of the boy's severed limb.

"I have it," Aylinn said quietly, kneeling beside Reno and Fletcher, the dead arm bound in the cleanest piece of cloth she could find. "Fletcher, I am here, stay with me, son." Barnes was standing back, overseeing everything.

"Can you fix 'im?" the man asked, not an ounce of real concern in his voice. Aylinn spoke without looking at him, her head was bent as she tended to her patient.

"That is what I am attempting to do," she said coldly. "I need to concentrate on healing the boy, so please, I require silence."

"Well EXCUSE me," Barnes muttered before stalking off. "_Mouthy bitch_," he threw over his shoulder, as he left.

Reno's lips peeled back in a snarl at that, and Renata glared at the man's back as he retreated. "Hold strong, children," Aylinn cautioned them. "Ignore him, we must help Fletcher. Renata, come on my right side here, and help, please," she told her daughter. "I must re-position the arm." Unwrapping the severed arm, blood still spurting from the veins and arteries, Aylinn nodded to Reno. "Take that cloth away from his stump," she instructed him. Reno had been keeping pressure on the wound, and his hand was now slick with the crimson of Fletcher's blood.

"Okay," Reno replied, trying to swallow down the bile he felt rising in his throat; the stench of blood was strong, filling his nostrils with an acrid tang. "Mama, he doesn't look good, look at his face...he's gone all gray," Reno told his mother, worrying that it was too late.

"His spirit is strong," Aylinn said automatically, then smiled upon the frightened boy. "Isn't that right, Fletcher? Now, listen to the sound of my voice. Focus on something - Reno's face, or mine, or Renata's, while I heal you, yes?"

Fletcher nodded, feeling the room spin as he did so; the loss of blood was starting to affect him, and he felt very sick indeed. "Okay...ma'am," the boy replied, in a very small and weak voice.

"Very good," Aylinn murmured, joining the severed limb to the stump, positioning them together. "Renata, hold his upper arm just so, while I cast the Cure." Aylinn then murmured a quiet prayer of healing, in the language of the Ancients, the Cetran tongue.

_Láimh Leagha Mhóir umat _  
_Súil Slán-Ícithe tharat _  
_Cúram Dian Céchta cógas _  
_Súigh diot d'arraing_

_Falbh! Falbh! Falbh! _  
_Balbh! Balbh! Balbh! _  
_Do nimh a bhíodh sa lár_

Reno found himself murmuring the prayer along with his mother, and looked over to see Renata doing the same. _Please, let this work...poor kid_... he prayed. As the Cure spell was cast, a greenish-white glow emenated from Aylinn's hand, and spread over the boy's arm.

"It's hot!" Fletcher whimpered, snuffling back his tears. "So hot, it _burns_!"

"Shh, little one," Aylinn murmured, repeating the prayer. "It shall burn, and then it shall freeze...I am sorry, child, but this is a _good_ sign, that you can feel it, that means the Cure is working." Suddenly, Fletcher began shivering, his teeth chattering. "C-cold now," he whispered, looking up at Reno with a pained expression. Reno looked at him sympathetically, wishing he could do something to comfort him. He rubbed Fletcher's good arm, trying to warm him up. The boy let out a sleepy sigh, then closed his eyes. Moments later, they shot open again, and he stared in amazement at his fingers, which were starting to twitch ever so slightly.

"I can feel!" he cried, beaming at Aylinn. "I can feel my fingers! They feel a little prickly and itchy, but I can feel!" Aylinn smiled back at him, and the green light faded as she withdrew her hand. "Wonderful," she murmured, glancing up as she saw the foreman return.

"Mr. Barnes," Aylinn said, addressing him. "The boy will need to see a doctor after this, to make sure there is no infection. I have reattached the limb, and will bind it again while it fully heals."

"Ain't got no money for no doctor," Barnes replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Tough luck, kid is on his own."

Aylinn frowned at the man, and stood up to face him. "Reno, Renata, help Fletcher over to the cot in the back, please. He must rest, I will clean the wound again and bind it, when I am done speaking with Mr. Barnes."

"Okay, mama," Renata replied. Meryl pushed her way forward to help as well. "You kids done good," she murmured, lifting Fletcher's little body up. "We'll mind him over here, me and some of the other ladies."

"Nobody's minding that kid, I need everyone back to work," Barnes retorted, glaring at Meryl. "Bad enough production slowed while you all tended to the brat."

All who heard the man were aghast. "_Mister_ Barnes," Aylinn said coldly, staring the man down with no trace of fear. "Fletcher nearly lost his life here, you should be ashamed of yourself, speaking like that."

"Don't lecture me, woman," Barnes snapped, raising a hand to strike her. Out of nowhere, a fist shot out, fingers closing around Barnes' meaty wrist.

"No." Reno's father, Elias, had come back up to meet his family for their brief lunch break, and had walked in right as Barnes was about to slap Aylinn. "Mr. Barnes. You do _not_ hit my wife." Reno's heart swelled with pride for his father; though everyone in the factory tended to tread lightly around the tempramental Barnes, Elias included, the foreman had just crossed a line in nearly assaulting Aylinn.

"Elias," Barnes muttered, stepping back slightly. Reno's father was much taller than the short and squat foreman, and while he was thin, he was also strong, with lean muscle covering his bones. "Better control your wife, she has a sharp tongue."

"You know, I could fire all of you for this," Barnes snapped, turning on Elias, trying to intimidate him. "Insubordination! What the hell you doing up here anyway?"

"I'm here to meet my family for lunch," Elias said quietly, unblinking as he continued to stare down Barnes.

"Innit that sweet," Barnes said with a sneer. "No lunch breaks today, for anyone!" the foreman announced to the floor. "You people have wasted enough time playing nursemaid with that kid," he added.

"Have you no _heart, _Mr. Barnes?" Aylinn snapped, blue eyes blazing angrily. "That boy could have died!"

"And that ain't my problem," Barnes returned, rolling his eyes. "Everyone, back to work! And leave that brat alone, he can rest for now, but I don't want none of you hens hoverin' over him all day long, takin' away from production." The seamstresses all silently glared at Barnes, but all dutifully returned to their sewing machines, Aylinn included. Elias stood there for a moment, frowning at Barnes, then as the man turned away, quickly walked over to his children.

"Here," Elias whispered, thrusting two wax paper-wrapped sandwiches at each of them. "Lunch. Hide them for now, eat 'em when you're excused to go to the bathroom. Don't want you two going hungry."

"Thank you, Papa," Renata and Reno murmured, both hiding the sandwiches away in their pockets. They would get squashed, but at least it was something to tide them over, for who knew if they would have enough money to buy food for their evening meal?

"Shit, Barnes is comin' back," Elias muttered. As the foreman returned, he opened his mouth to scold Elias, but he waved his hand at him.

"Already heading back down to my post, sir," Elias told Barnes smoothly. He of course hated the man, but wasn't about to rock the boat when Barnes was already in a sour mood. There was no telling who the foreman might take his temper out on, and Elias certainly didn't want it to be any of his family.

"See that you do," Barnes said coldly. "You there, Red!" the foreman barked at Reno, who was trying to clean Fletcher's blood from his hands with a dampened piece of cloth.

"Yes sir?" Reno replied, feeling ever on edge around the man. He couldn't help but feel that Barnes was up to something.

"You're taking Talan's place now," Barnes informed him. "He's been let go, I just escorted his careless ass out of the building."

"But it was an accident," Reno blurted. "Talan didn't mean it, I saw how upset he was - "

"_Don't_ argue with me, you little shit," Barnes snapped. "I'm in charge here! Now do you want a job or do you want to starve, hmm? Which is it?"

"I'll do it," Reno said, his voice weary. "What do you need me to do next?"

"Got some cleanin' to do, lots of it," Barnes told him. "Told ya, important visitor's comin' soon, President ShinRa and his son. Round up all the kids, I need all the brass fixtures in this place polished, and I want to see all the windows sparklin'."

"Okay," Reno said, the exhaustion hitting him as he stood up. He hated this job, hated Barnes, hated his life right now. The only thing that kept him going at this point, was his family - at least he had that. Reno was utterly exhausted, but there was no time to rest, nor any time to eat. He moved about the factory floor, whistling and calling the rest of the kids over to meet with him.

"Talan's gone," Reno announced, to a bunch of inquisitive faces. "Mr. Barnes fired him because of the accident. We got jobs to do now, and here's our assignment." Reno went on to list the work that needed to be done, and passed out polishing rags and paste. "Gotta make it extra good, Mr. Barnes says the president is coming to visit this week!" Reno was curious about President ShinRa and his son - what was he like? He'd watched the man on the news a few times, on the beat-up old television the family had that barely worked, and only received three channels.

_Wonder what's like to be president,_ Reno thought to himself, as he set about polishing the brass hinges of the doors. _I wonder what I'll be when I grow up. I know one thing though...I want more than this kind of life. _He whistled as he worked the rest of the day, one eye always on Renata, ready to intervene if Barnes decided to be a bastard and harass her again.

* * *

**A/N: The "Cetran" prayer is actually in Gaelic; it's a healing prayer, and I thought that Gaelic is an ancient enough language, I could use it as Cetran. And yes...Reno's mother is part Cetra! Which makes Reno and his sister part Cetra too, of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for this chapter - a bit of profanity, Reno's of course. Even as a kid, he swears like a sailor! **

* * *

Several nights later, the family gathered around the small round table in their modest home. Those above the Plate would more aptly call it a hovel, but for Reno and his family it was _home_, and the only one they knew. It was poor and drab looking as most homes below the Plate were; but it was a happy home, thanks to Aylinn's calm serenity, and Elias's quiet and loving nature. The two hardworking parents loved their children, though Aylinn often felt it a personal failing of hers that the children had to work in the first place. _They should not have it so hard_, she thought, Reno's face and that of his sister's lined with a sadness and wearied sort of exhaustion that one would expect on the face of an adult; certainly not on that of a ten-year-old boy, or a thirteen-year-old girl.

Neither Aylinn nor Elias was strangers to hard work, even as children. Aylinn, for her part, had grown up in the City of the Ancients, and was a member of a weaving Guild there. Elias was the son of a sheep farmer, and happened to meet the young Cetra whom he would eventually marry when he was in her village, peddling wool shorn from his flock of sheep.

After their evening meal, which consisted of a stew Aylinn had prepared, potatoes and vegetables and a bit of meat, Reno and Renata helped clear the supper dishes, Renata washing them in the tiny sink with Reno drying them. In his haste to sit down in the main room with his mother and father, Reno nearly dropped one of the supper plates and Renata snapped at him.

"Reno, you idiot!" she scolded him. "Be more careful!" Reno stared at Renata; she was always so kind and loving with her brother, and she had _never_ taken that tone of voice with him. It made Reno wonder what was wrong, had something happened at work that day?

"Renata, dear, wipe your hands and come sit," Aylinn said softly, her face serene, yet she had the same worries as Reno. Elias felt himself bristling; wondering what had caused his daughter's sudden change in her mood. Renata nodded, her face pink, and she joined Reno and their parents in the main room, sitting on a dilapidated sofa together.

"Nata, have you been crying?" Reno said almost accusingly, noting his sister's flushed face and reddened eyes.

"No, no, no...I'm just tired," Renata replied, sighing heavily. Aylinn's sharp eyes caught something, and she held up Renata's arm, lifting her elbow up. "What is this, dear girl?" Aylinn murmured, her voice tender and full of concern. "You've ripped your dress, did this happen at work?"

"Yes," Renata said dully, avoiding Reno's curious, probing stare. _She's lying, I **know** when Renata is lying!_ Reno thought, his mind racing. Why would Renata lie about about something simple like a ripped dress? It wasn't as if it couldn't be repaired easily, with both Renata and Aylinn being seamstresses. Reno knew something was up with his sister, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "I - at work, I tore my dress at work today," she said quickly, carefully avoiding Reno's suspicious glare.

"Well?" Elias said gruffly, thoughtfully stroking his chin, flecked with auburn stubble. "Is that how it happened, Renata?"

"Yes, Papa," Renata replied, nodding her head. "My sleeve - it caught on the loom, and my dress tore."

"You must be more careful then, dear," Aylinn said gravely. "Remember poor Fletcher, and what happened to his arm," she cautioned. "The machines are dangerous if you are not paying close enough attention, Renata. You are usually much more conscientious, I must say I am quite surprised this happened." Aylinn's voice was laced with doubt; she, too, was starting to wonder if Renata was telling the truth, but why would she lie over something like that? It didn't make any _sense_.

"Mama, can I go outside for a bit?" Renata asked Aylinn. "We've done the dishes, and I promise I'll be back before bedtime."

"Take your brother with you, then," Elias said, nodding toward Reno. There were things he wanted to discuss with Aylinn when the children were not around. Renata rolled her eyes as Reno grinned at her.

"Okay...if I have to..." Renata said haltingly. She just knew Reno was going to interrogate her the first chance he got, and Renata was already irritated by the very thought of it.

"Yes, you _have_ to," Aylinn replied, chuckling. "Don't be long, now, we must all be off to bed very soon. Tomorrow will be a busy day, President Shinra will be visiting the factory, remember?"

"Yeah, and his spoiled rich son, too," Reno muttered, rolling his eyes. "I heard about him. The Brat Prince, they call him."

"You'd better keep those thoughts to yourself tomorrow, young man," Elias admonished his son sternly. "I'm not thrilled about this whole presidential hoo-ha either, but we gotta smile and pretend that we mean it, you _got_ me, Reno?"

"I got you, papa," Reno replied, nodding. "I'm sorry. I know I should think before I speak."

Elias laughed at that, as did Aylinn, and he ruffled his son's hair. "You're just like me sometimes. Which scares me. Just think first, speak after."

"I will, papa, I promise," Reno replied, turning to leave; Renata was already at the door. "We'll be back soon!"

The moment the children were gone, Aylinn turned to Elias, eyes the color of a stormy sky full of worry and concern. "Oh, Eli, I am certain that Renata isn't telling the truth, about the tear in her dress," she told her husband. "Why would she lie about such a thing?"

"I don't know," Elias admitted, shaking his head. "It is very unlike her, but I agree with you, Aylinn. Our girl is hiding something."

"And I mean to find out what it is," Aylinn replied, setting her mouth in a firm line. "We work alongside each other daily; there is not much she can hide from me - not for very long."

* * *

Outside, Reno and Renata walked through the slums, Renata picking through the trash that littered the sides of the pathway whenever something interesting caught her eye. "Look at this!" she exclaimed, spotting a glittering object in the rubble. It was a shard of materia, broken off from a larger piece, and it glowed bright green.

"I think it's Cure," Renata murmured, squinting at it. "Look, Reno," she said, holding it out to him for inspection.

"Cool," Reno replied, touching the broken sphere. "Wish I had some real materia, like the special one mama has," he added, a touch of envy in his voice.

"Shh, we're not supposed to talk about that!" Renata hushed her brother. "It's a secret!"

"Nata, tell me what's really going on," Reno said softly, walking in front of his sister and blocking her path. "Come on. I know you didn't catch your dress in the machine. What _happened_?"

Renata sighed, and Reno suddenly realized how tired his sister looked. The red-rimmed eyes, the dark circles beneath them; she looked much more worried and haggard than a girl thirteen years of age should look.

"Renata, please, I'm your _brother_," Reno pleaded earnestly. "I'm your best friend. I promise, I won't tell anyone - "

"Not even mama and papa, Reno," Renata told him, hissing. "You have to _promise_!"

Reno sighed reluctantly. "All right, I swear," he vowed. "Now tell me what happened."

Renata shrugged her shoulders, her eyes cast downward. "Okay. Over here," she said, waving Reno over to a couple of broken wooden crates, the type that would hold fruit. She turned them both over on their sides so that she and Reno could sit upon them. "Hope mama and papa don't _quiz_ you when we get back," Renata muttered. "Now you have to promise you won't say anything - "

"Nata, I already _did_ promise," Reno snapped. "Come on, yo, spit it out."

"Mr. Barnes tried to grab me," Renata said, in almost a whisper. "He tried - he tried to touch me where he has no business touching me. But I moved too quickly for him, and he ripped my dress instead."

"That fucking _asshole_!" Reno shouted, eyes blazing with fury. He stood up so quickly he overturned the crate, hands balling into fists. "I'm gonna kill him, Renata, I swear to Shiva I will kill him - "

"Reno, _no_!" Renata protested, her voice pleading. "You can't, now just - sit the hell down and listen to me. Gods, calm yourself!"

"The fucking foreman is feeling up my sister, and I'm supposed to be calm?" Reno lowered his voice, but was still shouting. "Are you mental, Renata?"

"Shut up!" Renata screamed, shocking Reno into silence. "Will you just shut your gods-damned mouth and _listen_!"

Reno, for once, listened, and closed his mouth. He righted the crate and sat back down upon it, looking expectantly at his sister.

"I overheard something mama and papa said," Renata began to tell Reno, the sadness and stress lifting from her face a bit as she smiled. "The other night, after we'd gone to bed, mama and papa were up late talking. I couldn't fall asleep, so I kind of...listened in."

Reno chuckled at that. "Nice, sis," Reno said, grinning. "Spying on our parents."

"It wasn't like _that_," Renata retorted, rolling her eyes. She jabbed Reno in the side with her elbow and snorted. "But seriously, Reno, listen for a sec. You gotta act like this is a surprise when they tell us, but - " Renata's eyes lit up with joy as she spoke. "Papa's taking us out of the slums, Reno. We're moving!"

"Moving?" Reno echoed, scratching his head. Growing up beneath the Plate, in the sector 7 slums, it was all he'd ever known. Moving elsewhere, moving out of the slums, seemed like a fantasy, something reserved for one of his daydreams. "Where to, Nata? Where will we go?"

"Back to the farm!" Renata said brightly. "Remember, when papa met mama, long before you were born, that's what he did. He worked on grandpa's Chocobo farm."

"Yeah," Reno said, not sounding entirely convinced. "But then grandpa died and they lost the farm anyway, so how can we go back?" he asked dubiously. He'd heard his father tell the story many a time; when Elias had met Aylinn, he worked alongside his father on the family-owned Chocobo farm until his father's sudden death from heart failure. The following spring, half the chocobo flock took sick after eating some bad grain, and the loss turned out to be too much for Elias and Aylinn, newly married, to bear. They'd reluctantly sold the farm and moved to Midgar, hoping for a brighter and better future in the big city.

The young couple soon found out that was not to be, living beneath the Plate. The meager savings they had from the sale of the family farm was soon depleted, and Elias had always regretted leaving the countryside where he'd grown up himself, and dreamed of raising a family of his own one day.

Recently, and without letting on to the children about their plans, Elias and Aylinn had been planning to move their family out of the city and away from the trap of poverty and hard labor they'd found themselves in. A cousin of Elias's known as "Choco Bill", had started his own Chocobo farm east of Kalm. Elias had written back to Billy following a letter he'd received from him announcing that he'd bought a farm just south of Kalm. Much to his surprise, Elias received a reply back from Bill - who had invited the entire family to come and live at the farm, in exchange for helping out with the chocobos at the stables. It would be a new direction for the family, and both Aylinn and Elias welcomed it, feeling that it would be a positive change for them all.

"It's _not_ the same farm papa worked on before," Renata explained. "Some cousin of ours - Bill, he lives outside of Kalm I guess? He has a chocobo farm there now, and that's where we're going to go and live!"

"And do what?" Reno said suspiciously. "He ain't gonna let us live there for nothing, Renata. Hell, I don't even know who this cousin is, do you?"

Renata shrugged her shoulders at that. "No, I don't, but it sounds like he and papa were very close when they were growing up, and we're going to have to work there, Reno. But think about it, fresh air! We'll get to see...the sky! Oh, the sky! I wonder what it looks like?"

"I thought we were gonna sneak up to the upper plate and take a peek sometime?" Reno demanded. "We don't even have to leave Midgar to see the sky, 'Nata, we can go sit up on the plate to see the stars..." Reno wasn't entirely convinced the family moving to a farm to live with some cousin he'd never heard of was the best idea. Still, it beat the alternative of returning to the drudgery of factory work, and the cruel foreman Barnes who had eyes for Renata. Reno hated the man, and hated even more how he was after Renata.

"I still want to do that too," Renata said, nodding eagerly. "The sky...just imagine, Reno, if we could see the sky all the time?" she went on, a happy daydream of farm life forming in her head. "Instead of being stuck down here with all the pollution."

"Yeah," Reno said softly. "That'd be something, huh? Someday, 'Nata...someday I wanna fly up in the sky. On one of those big airships like ShinRa, Inc. has. 'Member we saw it on the television one time?"

Renata smiled and put her arm around her brother's shoulders. "Yeah, maybe someday you will, Reno. If you ever do, I want to go with you. I want to fly too."

"I promise." Reno grinned cheekily at his sister, hugging an arm around her waist. "I promise, Renata, someday we'll both be high in the sky like the birds." The sound of Aylinn's voice broke through to the two children as she called them inside, it was nearing their bedtime.

"Inside, you two!" Aylinn summoned them, waving them in quickly before night fell, eager for the next day to pass quickly. Once the presidential visit was behind them, Aylinn and Elias planned to leave Midgar without so much as a word to anyone, particularly Mr. Barnes. In Aylinn's mind, the man didn't deserve any advance notice that they were leaving their jobs, after how miserably he'd treated everyone. Of particular concern too, was the man's interest in Renata.

_I will not have my children suffer this hell,_ Aylinn silently vowed, as she and Elias locked up for the night, readying themselves for bed after making sure Reno and Renata were tucked in. _I want a better life for them, and tomorrow is our first step toward that journey._

* * *

Reno was up as dawn broke the next day, excited over the prospect of the presidential visit. While there was a bit of envy over the ostentatious lifestyle of ShinRa, there was also a bit of awe and admiration for the man; as well as a bit of curiosity over the boy, Rufus ShinRa, who was around Renata's age, just turned thirteen. He was the heir apparent, of course, and though he had not yet been named vice president, that day would soon come. Reno rose quietly and washed himself, dressing himself in his nicest set of work clothes that Aylinn had set out for him the night before. Renata was still asleep, in the twin bed next to Reno's own, and the redheaded boy quietly tiptoed out of their shared room, going downstairs and heading for the kitchen.

Being the first to rise - even before his father, which was unusual - Reno set to work making a pot of coffee on the tiny gas stove, knowing that Elias liked to have a cup of coffee first thing. He'd often let Reno have a small cup full of his own coffee, watered down quite a bit with the addition of powdered milk. Fresh milk was an luxury in the slums, something Reno rarely saw. The boy frowned, his thoughts once again turning to President ShinRa and his son, and Reno felt a spark of envy as he imagined that rich, opulent lifestyle. Something he knew his family would never have, not here in the slums, no matter how hard or how long they worked in the factory.

"Must be nice to grow up and not have to worry about where your next meal is coming from," Reno muttered to himself as he poured the hot coffee into two worn and chipped mugs. "That Rufus ShinRa is a lucky bastard."

"And good morning to you, Reno," Elias said with a yawn, greeting his son as he padded into the small kitchen, taking the cup of coffee from Reno's outstretched hand. "Thank you. Why are you up so early, anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep," Reno said with a shrug of his shoulders, and it was the truth. Between Renata's telling of the possible move to the farm, and the upcoming presidential visit, Reno's sleep had been very broken, his mind filled with jumbled thoughts. "Big day today," he added, taking his own small cup of coffee, inhaling the soothing aroma.

"It is indeed," Elias agreed, taking a healthy swig of the hot beverage. "Your mother is getting your sister ready, hair plaited and all. She can do yours if you like," he added with a grin, nodding toward the small rat tail Reno was just starting to grow.

Reno snorted at that. "Nothing there to work with yet, papa," he remarked, grinning, running his fingers through the scraggly hairs at the base of his neck. "I probably should have mama trim it though, so it don't get caught in one of the machines," Reno said.

Elias held back a small smile. "I wouldn't worry about that right now, son," he said. "Let's just get through today, hmm? And let's hope our boiler holds up. I told Mr. Barnes months ago that we needed new parts, but he argued with me that there wasn't any money for it."

Reno growled at the mention of the foreman's name. "He's a bloody idiot," the boy snapped, casting a guilty look at his father. He _knew_ he shouldn't blurt out such things, but his hatred of Barnes was a hard thing to keep under control at times.

"That he is," Elias said, surprising Reno by agreeing with him and not reprimanding him right off the bat. "You know not to say such things outside these four walls though, am I right, son?"

"You're right, papa," Reno said, utterly pleased that his father felt the same way toward the tyrannical foreman. "Of course, I'll be careful to hold my tongue, especially at work. It's just that - "

"I know," Elias interrupted, nodding sympathetically. "Believe me Reno, I know." He looked up as Aylinn and Renata entered the kitchen, both wearing their best dresses. Aylinn's hair was done up in a braided bun, while Renata's two braided pigtails were coiled upon themselves and pinned up.

"Two beauties," Elias said, a beaming smile on his face as he crossed the kitchen to give his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Aylinn, you grow lovelier with each passing year, my darling. And Renata...my dear girl, what a beautiful woman you are becoming. You are the very image of your mother."

"Papa, you're making me blush!" Renata protested, giggling softly. Reno grinned and took his sister's hand in his own.

"Papa's right," Reno said, swinging their hands back and forth. "You're as pretty as mama."

"Such flattery, Reno," Aylinn said teasingly. "Is there something you want, buttering us up so much?" She winked at Elias, who laughed heartily.

"I think this time the boy _does_ mean what he says," Elias said, chuckling. He ruffled Reno's hair, then grabbed a muffin from the larder. "Breakfast, help yourselves, ladies and gent." Elias tossed a muffin toward Reno with a wink.

"And don't forget your sandwiches, children!" Aylinn reminded them, pointing toward the wax-paper wrapped sandwiches of peanut butter and dumbapple spread upon hard, brownwheat bread that was the staple of Sector Seven. It was barely tasty, but it was filling as well as cheap; and it would carry a factory worker throughout their day. Though the children often felt the pangs of hunger throughout their exhausting day, the truth was that they ate better than many slum children did; Aylinn and Elias would settle for nothing less.

"If we've all got our food and look halfway presentable, we'd best get going to work now," Elias announced. "Everything is in tip-top shape of course, but I know that the president may want to inspect some of the machinery - if so, it'll be my task to show him around."

"Pretty cool, papa," Reno had to admit, despite his anxiety and general annoyance over the presidential visit. Aylinn shooed everyone out of the small hovel, and locked the locks on the door - four of them, all necessary because of rampant burglarly in the slums. Elias had been forced to put iron bars over all of the windows in their home to further deter thieves - turning their home into a prison, almost.

Reno smiled admiringly at his mother as she turned from the door, pocketing the keys. She was a strikingly beautiful woman, and Reno loved her with all of his heart. He felt a sudden swell of love for his family, poor though they were, they at least had each other. Renata was his best friend in the world, and Elias was provider, hero, and confidant all in one. Reno knew he could tell his father anything, and the man would not judge him.

He did not know it yet, but as the four of them set off on the mile long walk to the factory, this would be the last time Reno would ever see his home. It would also be the last day he would see his family alive.

* * *

**A/N: 5/22/13 - fiiiiinally there is an update! There is more to come, of course, but the chapter is getting long enough as it is, so I'm stopping things there. I am sorry once again for the delay but I'm happy to say I've found my muse once again. Life has been just very busy lately but I haven't forgotten this story, nor any of the others I have in progress.**

**Please read and review so I can continue to gauge interest in my stories. It seems that the FFVII fandom is dying out slowly, or people are just moving on to other things, which really just saddens me. Not just here on FFN, but other sites where I post my stories, people are just not into it like they used to be. I plan on continuing my writing in this fandom though, I enjoy it far too much to stop.**


End file.
